


.mondays and coffee

by burnedlilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burned Lilly, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Just a quick draft I ended up writing on Biology class. It's about anxiety and depression, but cozy, I guess.
Kudos: 1





	.mondays and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it

"I'm still trying to get over Mondays, you know." She turns to me, not understanding what I'm saying.  
"It's hard for me. Weirdly tough."   
"Well... what can I say? I hate Tuesdays just the same." We looked at each other. Deeper. "It's also odd. The feeling of the week being just started and far from its end. Afterall, everyday is the same. Tiring."   
"Right. But we have to keep up with it." I sit on my chair, as I put my coffee mug on the table. "Or else..."  
"It doesn't end or starts." We share a quick (but warm) giggle. As it was fine.  
"It's too hot. And bitter." Pointing at her coffee. "I'll just wait."  
"I can put another spoon of sugar if you want to."  
"No... We might run out of it. And I don't want to face the grocery store anytime soon."  
"One day you'll get used to it. To the bitterness. And one day I'll get used to Mondays. We all have to wait." I get up and reach the sugar.  
One spoon of sugar is now diving in her coffee. So sweet. "It's fine if we run out of it. It has to end."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 
> 
> note: all of my works are tagged as "Burned Lilly", be sure to check it


End file.
